Kazuma Baba
Introduction .Kazuma Baba is a member of the Baba Crime Family. His role in the family is a enforcer. He insures that the Baba families plans and operations go off without a hitch. However due to Kazuma killing two key members of the family in jealous rage Kazuma and his twin brother Yuri Baba were kicked out of the family. They were both disowned by the father and had a price placed on their heads. The truth of the story is that the two members of the family wanted out of the life of crime and the Baba Family all together. However they knew to much. As a result of this Kazuma faked their deaths and smuggled them off to another country. In doing so he not only forfeited his own life, but the life of his brother Yuri as well. It is a price he said he was willing to pay. Appearance Kazuma Baba stands a daunting seven feet tall and has a head devoid of any hair. He has a strong brow and broad shoulders. His body is covered from head to toe in both muscles and scars. Normally he wears a black trench coat, a black dress shirt, black slacks, and some finely crafted dress shoes. When he is planning to go into a battle he wears a bullet proof vest under his jacket, and a metal breastplate over his coat to protect against knife attacks. On his back he carries a battle axe. When he does not have his actual battle axe with him he makes one out of ice. Personality Kazuma grew up watching samurai movies and playing role playing games. As a result of this Honor is paramount to Kazuma. He values honor above all things and his loyalty to his master is his top priority. Normally in the Baba Family this loyalty would be to Father, the head of the family. For Kazuma however his loyalty is directed toward Father's Daughter Kina Baba. When Kina and her boyfriend Shugo wanted out Kazuma sacrificed everything to get them the life of peace they desired. It was the most bitter, but happiest moment in his life. Beyond that Kazuma is a honorable stoic psychopath. If Kazuma could be placed into a alignment he would come off as Lawful Evil. Kazuma lives by a code, the Bushido Code. 1.Justice - The First principle that Kazuma follows is Justice. Form him Justice is the back bone in which all of his other codes build upon. However in Kazuma's Justice is not the same as other peoples justice. From Kazuma point of view it is ok for him to kill heroes, gangsters, villains, and law enforcement because they are in a position that requires violence and killing. However it is not ok for him to kill children, heroes in training, and civilians. They are none combatants and as a result using violence against them is not justice. However it should be noted that his lord is the highest command in justice. If his lord tells him to kill a civilian then killing that civilian is now justified because it was a command from his lord. 2. Courage - Kazuma will not back down from a fight out of fear. The code of courage demands that he stands and fight even when his enemy outclass him. His code of courage means he will never turn his back to a enemy, nor would he beg for his life or a lower jail sentence. He faces everything like a charging boar! Forward with no regrets! 3. Benevolence - Benevolence demands that Kazuma be kind to his fellow members of the Baba family. That means he has to take time out of his busy day to talk to members of his family. Support them when they are down, and aid them in dealing with their problems. Because of this virtue of his honor code Kazuma is well liked by the junior members and respected by the higher ups. He looks out for his family, and if your not from his family then you are trash. 4. Politeness - Despite being a gruesome and cruel warrior Kazuma never curses, he never uses foul language, and he always speaks in a polite tone. His code demands that everyone is shown a level of respect, even the garbage that walks the streets. 5. Honesty and Sincerity - Kazuma never lies. The only time Kazuma will tell a if it is a demand from his lord. His lord however is always the highest truth and as a result it is not a lie when he tells someone what they told him to say. Beyond that however Kazuma never lies. When there is something he does not want to talk about or a truth he does not want to reveal Kazuma would simply be quire. He will not speak. 6. Honor - Honor is paramount to Kazuma. The highest form of honor is serving ones lord, and as a result of this Kazuma chose to abandon everything to fulfill the wish of the person he deemed to be his lord. Beyond the service of his lord Kazuma's honor comes out in the way he carries himself. Kazuma does not drink. He does not speak in ill tongs. He does not indulge in women. He does not horde precious objects, and he does not brag. For Kazuma being seen as a honorable man is his highest priority. Honor before life, he would always say. 7. Loyalty - Kazuma will never betray his lord, not even from his brother. He willingly faked his ladies death and doomed both himself and his bother, knowingly. He destroyed his brother's career with the Baba family and torched his brother's honor for loyalty alone. Kazuma's loyalty is unshakable, even by family bonds. 8. Character and Self-Control Powers and Abilities Physical Traits *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Reflexes Quirk Ice Breaker Way of Fighting Kazuma fights first and foremost with his double headed axe. The weapon serves as his primary method of attack. Using such a large weapon makes it difficult to work out in the open and to fight in narrow spaces. Kazuma however overcame this by substituting the real one for a ice one when he could not carry his axe around and the use of small axe combat in narrow situations. Weapons FAther Axe - The weapon is made out of the bones of his late father and a series of specialized metals. The attention to detail placed into the axe was to prevent his quirk Ice Breaker from causing it to break. The weapon is designed to take the cold and still hit like a tank. History Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Baba Family Category:Males Category:Axe Users Category:Villains Category:Yakuza